


In the Midst of a Storm

by orphan_account



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, rain cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Y/N fights with Tom and runs off into a storm. Tom desperately looks for her throughout Brighton as the storm continues to rage on.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 20





	In the Midst of a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Request: "Tom Hiddleston x reader having their first really big fight that ends with reader running out crying into the stormy night? Not returning his calls, Tom rushes out to look for reader as the storm increases dramatically... what will happen?"

It was [time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PXQh9jTwwoA&feature=youtu.be).

She slowly made her way to the flat door. She took her keys out of her purse, placed it in the keyhole, and turned it. She hesitated a moment.

Do you have to tell him? She asked herself that question all day. Yes, was always the answer. Sooner or later, Y/N.

“Tom?” She entered the flat and looked around for him. “Thomas?”

The television buzzed lightly in the background turned onto the news. Y/N listened to the newscasters talk about an upcoming storm.

“Here,” a voice called from the study. She walked the large, wooden double doors and opened it. Her hands shook.

“Y/N, how are you love?” he asked from his desk. He looked up at her and adjusted his glasses.

“Um, I’m-I’m alright.”

He stood up from his work and approached her. He tried to come close to her, but she rejected his embrace.

“Darling, what’s wrong?” he asked, concerned and confused.

“I um…I–” She broke out into a sob and leaned into his arms. He hugged her tightly and placed his head above hers.

“It’s ok, love. It’s ok…”

“No it’s not,” she mumbled into his chest. She backed up from his once again and wrapped her arms around herself. “I need you to do something for me.”

“What do you need?” Tom was prepared to do anything for her. His heart stung from both her sadness and rejection of touch.

“Stay,” she whimpered, mustering up all the strength she had.

“I don’t understand. I’m here with you,” Tom assured.

“For now, you are. But you’ll leave like you have before. And I’ll be alone again.” Fame did come with a cost. Tom was always gone on business. This was one of the very few times she saw him for longer than a consecutive month. They were taking a small vacation in Brighton for some time alone.

“Y/N,” he sighed. “We’ve talked about this before…”

“I know. And I knew what you did for a living and what you and I would be getting into when we became something, but… I-I can’t do it anymore.” She wiped the tears from her cheeks to cover up her emotion, though the damage was already done. He saw. And it broke a little piece of him.

“You know I try to stay as long as I can. It’s not like I can just stop working, Y/N. This is my career,” he argued. Of course, he missed her like hell when he left, but this was his life.

“I know, I know. But I just… I really need you right now,” she sniffled.

“Y/N, please just tell me… What’s wrong, my love?” He took her shaking hands and glided his thumb on the back of her palm.

“Do you love me?” she asked meekly. She avoided eye contact with him.

Tom was bewildered that she would even ask a question like that. “Yes, of course, I do.” He gripped tighter onto her hands. “I love you, Y/N.”

“Do you see us together in the future?” she pushed, with more conviction.

“I um… Why are you asking me this?” He asked.

“Because whenever we talk about the future, we change the subject. And I can’t do that. I’m not going to waste my time,” she asserted, now making direct eye contact with him. This was either going to give her what she wanted or something far worse. But she had to do this. “I can’t keep pretending like this works.”

“Y/N, this works. I thought this worked—”

“It doesn’t though, Tom! I love you, but I don’t want this life. I can’t just stay behind all the time alone, while you go on adventures without me.” Her voice had increased in intensity at this point.

“Well, you can come with me,” Tom suggested.

“And yet I would only see you when you come to your hotel room at midnight, if then.”

“What’s your point, Y/N?” Tom asked, hoping to get something more from her. He hardly even knew what he was arguing over with her. His stomach felt like a pit; he was nervous that this was the end. “This isn’t the end is it?” he asked desperately. “I can’t lose you, Y/N.” His eyes teared up.

“Is it?” Her eyes were wet with pent up sadness and frustration. Tom’s heart shattered and his face darkened with equal frustration.

“Why are you giving up so easily? This affects me just as much as you, Y/N. But I’m not giving up this easily! I want to fight for us!” His voice rose and her hands began to shake violently.

“You don’t think I’ve tried? Do you know how many calls go missed on your phone? Do you know that I always record the episodes, the award shows, anything you’re in? Just so that I can see you? Do you know how many times I’ve cried because you’re gone? Do you know how long I’ve been feeling this way? Do you know how many times I’ve tried to tell you, but I can’t bring myself to, because I can’t lose you?! Because I love you so much and I can’t imagine my life without you?!” she screamed. When she finished, her eyes widened at her outburst as she breathed heavily.

Tom stood, shocked. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know. She always had trouble opening up, so now, the bottle of pent up anger had burst open.

“I–I didn't… I didn’t know. Y/N… I'm—” he tried to apologize, but before he could put his scrambling thoughts into a sentence, more tears fell down her cheeks and she ran out the door.

“Y/N! Wait, Y/N hold on!” Tom chased after you as you ran out of the front door.

The storm had taken hold by this point and rain crashed into the ground outside. He ran out the door to follow her, but he lost her in the dense fog of Brighton.

Tom sighed. Why did he do that? Why did he yell? Why did you tell him how you felt? Why didn’t he notice something was wrong? He needed to find her. He needed to apologize.

He trudged back into the house and picked up his phone. He tapped on her contact and called her. “Pick up, pick up, pick up,” he muttered. No answer.

Tom called her several more times to no avail. The storm was quickly growing stronger. He needed to find her on foot.

He grabbed his coat, grabbed his umbrella, and went for the door. He stepped out into the thick fog.

It was cold. Y/N had always loved the cold and she would never complain that it was too cold. But in her hurry, she left without a coat. She had only been wearing a thin cardigan. Tom needed to hurry.

Where would she have gone? He thought about all the places she loved in Brighton. The bakery that sold pumpkin muffins year round? No, it would have been closed by then. Queens Park? Well, that was too far to go on foot. The theatre on Preston? It was getting renovated right now.

Then it hit him. The Pier.

Tom turned around to the beach and started to make his way through the storm.

A couple of minutes later, Tom came to the bridge of the pier. He walked down the long path until he saw Y/N.

She sat under a small, wooden bench in behind the railing of the dimly lit pier. Rain poured on her, but she sat, unfazed. She didn’t even acknowledge Tom’s presence. She just stared out at the inky sky.

Water dripped down her delicate features. Tom couldn’t tell if she was crying or if it was the rain that stained her sad face.

“James,” she said. He came closer to her, thinking he had misheard her in all the weather’s chaos.

“I’m sorry?”

“James… How many roles have you had, where your name was James? It would be quite funny—to name a child James,” she spoke as if she was in a trance.

“How so?” He sat next to her on the wet bench as the storm continued to rage. At first, he was going to place the umbrella over the two of them, but he had a feeling that Y/N sat outside in the rain for a reason. He closed it and leaned it against the bench.

“It’s a very common name,” she explained. “Yet I love it all the same. You think you’re sick of hearing the name, yet you want it still”

“James,” he repeated. He sat in thought about the name. Finally, he continued, “That’s my father’s name.”

“Like I said. Common.”

Y/N and Tom sat in silence for several minutes. They both stared ahead at the restless sea toss and turn. They sat still. They didn’t touch each other, nor did they look at one another; they just watched the waves dance in the storm. Water sprayed everywhere, but they didn’t care.

Eventually, Tom said, “And for a middle name?”

“I supposed I would let you choose,” she said frankly. Let him choose?, he thought.

“Alexander. After my grandfather,” Tom answered calmly.

“James Alexander Hiddleston… That’s lovely.”

Tom now let himself make a final guess. “You’re pregnant.”

She only nodded your head in response.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Tom looked at Y/N now.

“I was scared. I didn’t know how you’d react.”

“Did you think I’d be angry? That I’m going to have a son? With you?” Tom asked. He was upset that Y/N would think such things, but he couldn’t cover up his excitement. He was going to have a child with the love of his life.

“I–I don’t know. You’re so busy right now and it seemed like poor timing. And we didn’t prepare for this. And I’m scared,” she fretted. Tom knew now it was tears that flowed down her cheeks.

“Why are you scared? Y/N, this our child,” Tom questioned, his eyes widened in disappointed. He spoke his greatest fear. “Do you not want him?” he choked out with watery eyes.

Y/N returned his gaze, “I do. I want him. I’m just… not sure if he’ll like me. I don’t know how to be a mother. I don’t know how to…”

“Y/N,” Tom chuckled and took your hands. “You’re worrying too much. Take things one step at a time. Our child will love you. You are going to make a wonderful mother.”

“I can’t do this alone, Tom,” she murmured. “I can’t raise him by myself. I need you.”

Tom paused to consider your words. “I’ll stay,” he said. “I can take a break from work.”

“Just for a few months when the baby is born. I mean, we need to eat,” Y/N laughed lightly. Tom joined in with her and nodded. She leaned on his shoulder. Her soaking, braided hair fell down his back. Tom melted into her and kissed her head.

Thunder crashed in the distance and lightning cracked over the horizon. “We need to get back. You’re going to get a cold,” Tom urged. He stood up and grabbed the umbrella, but Y/N grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

“I want to stay,” she said. “I like rain.”

“It’s almost midnight, Y/N,” he tried to convince her.

“I’m not tired,” she countered.

“This can’t be good for James,” Tom argued.

Y/N giggled. “James is fine. Sit back down, Thomas.”

Tom gave in and sat back down with her. By now, the storm had taken on full force. Tom was surprised he could even hear Y/N in all the noise.

“I love you. I hope you never forget that,” he said.

“I know,” she replied, wiping away her old tears. “I love you too.”

Y/N closed her eyes and nuzzled into Tom’s shoulder. Before she knew it, Y/N had fallen asleep. Slowly, Tom picked her up, grabbed his umbrella, and walked off the pier.

Eventually, he made it back to the house. He kicked the shoes off of his tired feet and set her down in the bathroom.

“Y/N.” He shook her slightly to wake you up. She groaned sleepily and cracked her eyes open. “I need you to help me take your clothes off.”

She stripped out of her wet clothes and Tom threw them into the wash. As she dried her hair, Tom gathered her pyjamas. She put them on and slipped into bed. Tom wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands on her stomach.

“Goodnight, James.”

“Goodnight, baby. We love you so much.”


End file.
